NaruSaku ga Monogatari
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: "Jika saja ada sesuatu yang menimpa kita, kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, Sakura?"... "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Tentu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."... "Benarkah? Kau melakukan itu karena apa?"...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: Canon, OOC, gaje, lebayy

Don't like Don't Read

Songfic "I don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith / dipopulerkan oleh Yuna Ito

Summary** : **Aku bisa menghabiskan hidupku dalam pelarian indah ini, hanya dengan memandangmu di kala tertidur, aku bisa saja tersesat saat ini selamanya karena tak inginnya aku beranjak meninggalkan dirimu, dirimu yang bagaikan titisan Sang Bidadari sedangkan aku hanyalah salah satu penghuni Bumi yang dari dulu mengharapkanmu berada disisiku, selalu…

~_Yonde Kudasai_~

"Met membaca"

Chapter 1

**Don't Wanna Close my Eyes**

Langit kelam yang amat indah bertaburan bintang, berkelap-kelip layaknya permata indah, saling berkedip-kedip dengan lainnya seakan memamerkan cahaya mana yang paling terang. Namun tak ada yang menandingi cahaya benderang Sang ratu malam yang selalu menggantikan Sang surya dikala memulai peristirahatannya. Sama halnya penghuni Bumi di saat ini, menghentikan aktifitas rutinnya sejenak, membutuhkan waktu untuk raganya beristirahat di balik kain tebal, mencari suatu kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi ada salah satu penghuni bumi yang sejak tadi tak ingin menutup kedua mata yang sewarna dengan langit di kala sang surya sedang menampakkan dirinya.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Pemuda ini masih tetap terjaga, menatap miliknya yang berbaring begitu cantik disinari cahaya dari balik jendela kacanya. Cahaya dari sang ratu malam menjadikan miliknya seperti sosok bidadari yang turun dari singgasananya yang akan setia menemaninya. Mendengarnya bernafas, melihatnya tersenyum di kala miliknya tertidur lelap dan bermimpi. Hal itu yang selalu dilakukan pemuda berkulit tan akhir-akhir ini. Baginya, dia ingin tersesat, menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di momen seperti ini selamanya karena setiap saat bersamanya adalah momen yang paling berharga.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Tak inginnya pemuda ini menutup mata, tak jua jatuh tertidur. Seperti sangat merindukan miliknya yang berada di pelukannya, karena tak inginnya melewatkan sesuatu dari wajah miliknya. Mungkin baginya, tiap memimpikan dirinya, mimpi indah pun tak akan pernah cukup untuk memenuhi kerinduannya pada sosok disampingnya.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

Pemuda tampan ini semakin merapatkan dirinya, memeluk erat miliknya, hanya untuk mendengar detak jantungya. Menanyakan pada lubuk hatinya, apa yang dimimpikan sosok bidadari ini, apakah dirinya yang dia mimpikan. Lalu pemuda ini mengecup kedua mata kekasihnya, ucapan terima kasih dia senandungkan di hatinya kepada Kami-sama, karena akhirnya mereka bersama, ingin tetap bersamanya saat ini dan selama-lamanya.

"Ng…" Sosok cantiknya terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya, melihat warna langit berada di depan matanya begitu sangat dekat, sedang menatapnya.

"Naruto…kau masih saja seperti ini, kenapa kau tak mau tidur, hm?"

"Aku suka melihatmu tidur, Sakura-chan…benar yang dikatakan orang."

"Tentang apa naruto?" tanya wanita yang memiliki rambut senada dengan bunga musim semi ini, memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka.

"Wanita memang cantik di kala tertidur, karena di saat tertidur wajahmu begitu polos, lepas dari kepura-puraan." jawab pemuda ini sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan sosok didepannya hanya tersenyum, dan rona merah tipis terbias dipipinya.

"Ini sudah tengah malam Naruto, kau harus tidur apalagi kau besok harus bangun pagi-pagi, kau sudah lupa bahwa kau telah jadi Hokage seperti keinginanmu, banyak tugas yang akan menunggu di atas mejamu."

"Tapi aku tak ingin Sakura-chan, kau tidurlah biarkan aku memandang wajahmu."

"Hey… aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kita kan sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu sayang…apa kau lupa?" Wajah pemuda ini yang mendengar kekasihnya hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tak mungkin aku lupa momen itu, kau begitu cantik dengan kimono yang membalut tubuhmu, warnanya sama dengan rambut indahmu."

"Ng…Naruto, berhenti, jangan mengelus punggungku seperti itu, geli _Baka_!" Pemuda ini masih saja mengelus dan membelai kulit kekasihnya yang begitu halus nan lembut.

"Heh…kau harus membantuku Sakura-chan, agar aku bisa tertidur." Senyum licik pemuda ini terhias di wajahnya, iris matanya yang mengkilap di penuhi hasrat yang dapat dimengerti oleh sosok cantik di sampingnya.

"Ta-tapi kan kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam, Naruto…kau tidak lelah?"

"Heh..kau meremehkan aku, Sakura-chan…aku tak akan pernah lelah melakukan hal yang begitu indah bersamamu." Dengan sigap pemuda ini telah berada di atas kekasihnya, yang telah jadi miliknya, saat ini dan selamanya.

Sang ratu malam dan putri-putri kecilnya yang begitu indah berkelip-kelip menyaksikan permainan melodi cinta yang dilakukan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Melakukan hal yang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan karena sumpah janji untuk bersama dan tali ikatan suci telah mereka tautkan di jari manis mereka.

_aku tak ingin melewatkan satu senyuman pun_

_aku tak ingin melewatkan satu kecupan pun_

_aku hanya ingin disini bersamamu seperti ini_

_aku hanya ingin memilikimu didekatku_

_merasakan hatimu dekat dengan hatiku_

_dan aku disini saat ini_

_sampai akhir waktu_

* * *

Sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya, mulai mengintip di balik kapas-kapas yang menggumpal dan beranjak dari peristirahatannya, menggantikan Sang ratu malam yang selalu setia menjaga Sang Bumi, menyinari isi jagad raya, memberikan cahaya yang begitu kuat untuk menerangi isi Bumi ini.

"Naruto…Banguuuuuun!" teriak istri dari Hokage ini

"Ng…sebentar lagi Sakura-chan, aku masih ngantuk"

"Naruto, kalau tak bangun, aku akan me-" ucapannya terputus

"Kenapa kalau aku tak bangun, Sakura-chan… kamu mau melakukan hal itu lagi ya sayang?" goda suaminya.

Wajah istrinya menjadi merah padam, bukan karena malu, kedua tangannya dia kepalkan, dialirkannya chakra berwarna hijau pada kedua tangannya.

"Dasar _baka_ mesum… SHANNARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

Bbuuuugghh

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh…"

Dan keributan dikediaman Uzumaki terdengar sampai ke pelosok Konoha.

**~Tsuzuku~**

* * *

Haiiiiii….Minnaaa-san…

Maafkan Yuki yang brani2nya publish fict ini pdhl fict sblumnya blm Yuki update…

Jujur, ini fict yg pertama kali Yuki buat sblum "Way 2 Love", dan fic2 yg msh blm Yuki publish…Soalx Yuki lupa save dmn..Untung, pas mo backup smua data krn Yuki mo nginstal ulang, n ngubrek2 smua folder, eh ktemu fict ini…

Lagu I don't Want to Miss a Thing jd inspirasi Yuki buat coba2 nulis fict, apalagi pas Yuki nemuin gambar Naruto yang menatap Sakura sedang tertidur lelap dipelukannya..uuuhh,So sweet.. klo mo lihat buka profil Yuki, dah jd pic profil sih…^_^

Arigatou Gozaimasu bagi yg mau bc n smpet review…N Gomen jika masih ada kekurangan. Eh, gomen lg, soalx dah psaran critax..heh

Smpai jumpa di chap slnjutnya dengan cerita yg berbeda…

Wasurenai, Click the box….R E V I E W


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: Canon, OOC, gaje, lebayy

Don't like Don't Read

Summary : Aku tak akan kemana-mana, aku akan disini setia menunggumu. Tapi aku merasa kesepian tanpamu. Makanya itu, cepatlah kembali.

Songfic "Translate Soba ni iru Ne/Koko ni iru yo by Aoyama Thelma feat SoulJa

(Yuki dedikasikan buat Kuromaki Shana)

~Yonde Kudasai~

"Met Membaca"

Chapter 2

_**Anata no koto Matteru yo**_

~Aku menunggumu ~

Malam-malam yang biasanya begitu indah sangat berbeda dengan malam ini. Pernak-pernik malam yang bertaburan di angkasa seakan hilang ditelan malam, hanya ratu malam yang menghiasi langit tak berbintang, namun cahayanya pun sangat berbeda, yang biasanya sangat benderang seakan redup, kadang diliputi kapas-kapas hitam yang menutupi kilauannya atau dirinya yang ingin berada di balik awan tak ingin memperlihatkan dirinya. Mungkin karena tak ada peri-peri kecilnya yang sering menemaninya sehingga Sang ratu ini tak mau mengeluarkan cahanya yang begitu kemilau, seakan sedih dan suram menyelimutinya, karena tak ada satu pun yang menemani.

Salah satu penghuni bumi ini, sejak dari tadi tak bisa menutup kedua matanya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada tempat kosong disebelah kanannya. Jemarinya mengelus alas yang selalu menjadi tumpuan kepala sosok cantiknya.

"Sakura-chan…aku merindukanmu," lirihnya sambil mengusap bantal yang selalu dipakai istrinya, menghirup aroma yang masih melekat, aroma dari rambut istrinya.

Sudah dua minggu lebih wanitanya pergi ke desa yang tersembunyi di antara bebatuan atau disebut dengan Iwagakure. Di sana lagi terjadi wabah penyakit yang menimbulkan sebagian dari penduduknya meninggal dunia. Banyak tabib-tabib dan kunoichi media yang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan penduduk desanya, namun tak ada obat atau ramuan yang bisa menghentikan wabah itu. Sehingga para petinggi dari desa tersebut meminta bantuan kepada desa Konoha untuk mengirimkan beberapa kunoichi medis. Sebagai Hokage, mau tak mau dia harus mengutus istrinya untuk ikut menolong di desa tersebut. Karena kemampuan medisnya yang tak bisa diragukan, dan telah di akui sampai keluar desa Konoha dan ahli dalam pengontrolan chakra serta kemampuan _taijutsu _yang sangat luar biasa. Tak terkecuali, suaminya pun sudah sering merasakan jurus tenaga 'monster' dari istrinya.

_Bahkan sekarang pun , saya terus memikirkanmu_

_Tidak peduli berapa banyak kita bergerak,_

_Aku disisimu, selalu…_

_Terlepas dari bagaimana kita terpisah, kau terus berada dalam hatiku_

_Tapi aku sangat kesepian tanpamu_

_Ku mohon cepat lah kembali …_

Hati dan pikirannya begitu gelisah, tak menentu, matanya pun sulit dipejamkan. Dipikirannya hanya istrinya, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari hidupnya. Entah di ruangan kerjanya, di Kedai Ichiraku, bahkan menjelang tidur pun, hanya istrinya yang terbayang. Tapi dia selalu setia menunggu, menunggu kedatangan istrinya yang nanti akan memeluknya, melepas kerinduan yang mendalam.

_Baby boy, aku di sini dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu_

_Tahu kah kau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu,_

_Jadi janganlah khawatir_

_Tidak peduli jarak,_

_hati ini tidak akan berubah_

Entah beberapa jauh jarak dari tempat asalnya, terlihat sosok wanita cantik sedang menengadah ke atas, hanya warna kelam yang terbentang, tak ada keindahan mutiara kecil yang bertebaran yang biasanya menampilkan kilauan yang menawan. Sang penguasa malam pun kadang muncul, kadang tersapu selimut hitam, cahayanya pun seolah berpendar redup. Entah kenapa malam seakan tak hidup, sangat beda jika berada didekat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Naruto…kau pasti merindukanku, langit sepertinya mengatakan itu kepadaku… tunggulah aku…" ucap wanita ini sembari tersenyum ke langit.

_Sekarang aku hanya memiliki album foto yang tertinggal _

_Di dalam album itu, _

_aku memperoleh semua kenangan _

_Hari demi hari aku melihatnya, dan untuk sesaat, _

_aku merasakan cintamu_

Pemuda ini beranjak dari tempat peristirahatannya, mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah buku bersampul merah yang berisikan foto-foto yang penuh kebahagiaan. Yah, ini adalah album pernikahan mereka. Dia membuka perlahan-lahan lembar dari buku itu, memandang sejenak tiap-tiap gambar yang tersaji di matanya. Senyum terukir di matanya ketika melihat gambar dimana tak disadari olehnya, sang istri mengecup pipi kirinya. Sebuah kecupan pertama tak akan dia lupa. Hal ini yang selalu dia lakukan tiap malam semenjak istrinya tak berada di sampingnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Di sebuah ruangan yang tepatnya berada di bawah gunung yang memiliki pahatan wajah tiap pemimpin desa ini, seorang pemuda sedang sibuk menggeluti berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya, padahal Sang Surya telah mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat panas menandakan sekarang telah tengah hari.

Tok…Tok .

'"Masuk…" jawab pemuda ini

"Naruto… kamu tidak keluar makan siang dulu?" tanya wanita berambut pendek dengan babi kecil berada didekapannya

"Nanti saja, aku belum lapar Shizune-san…" jawab pemuda ini

"Mm…baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Naruto" balas wanita ini sedangkan yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hai… Naruto" sapa seseorang dengan suara yang amat disukainya. Terlihat sosok cantik dengan warna rambut yang senada bunga sakura berdiri diluar jendela.

"Sa-sakura-chan, akhirnya kau kembali" Sorak pemuda ini, dan cepat mendekati jendela dan menarik wanitanya untuk masuk

"Aku tak bisa tidur, sejak kau tak ada didekatku Sakura-chan…" ucap pemuda ini sedangkan wanita yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum. Namun senyumnya langsung berubah kaku ketika pemuda ini langsung mendekapnya. Dekapannya semakin dia eratkan, mengusap kepala, kemudian mengusap punggungnya, dan tangannya mulai menjelajah turun ke bawah. Sebuah benda keras yang tertempel di badan istrinya menarik perhatiannya, kemudian yang dia lihat sebuah buku bersampul orange terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Butuh loading yang lama untuk mengetahui buku apa itu, sembari istrinya masih dipeluknya. 'Tak mungkin Sakura-chan membaca buku ini', tanyanya dalam hati. Dan prosesor masih berputar di kepalanya. Hanya dua orang yang memiliki buku itu. Jiraiya-sensei? Tak mungkin, dia telah tewas saat melawan Pain. Kalau _sensei_nya yang satu yang tiap kali wajahnya tertutup dengan masker?. Dan pemuda ini pun sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi Sakura-chan jadi-jadian.

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI BAKAAA!" _teriak pemuda ini dan kemudian…

Buuggh…

Hantaman keras mendarat tepat di perut wanita yang menyamar jadi istrinya

Buuff

Dan kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan, terlihat gurunya sedang memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Maaf Naru-" ucapan gurunya terputus

"Pergi kau Kakashi _sensei_, kalau tidak wajahmu akan jadi santapan _rasengan_ku!" Ucap lantang pemuda ini dengam muka merah padam. Dan seketika gurunya langsung menghilang. Pemuda ini kembali duduk ditempatnya, tak meyangka akan memeluk gurunya, dan hampir saja dikecupnya jika dia tak menemukan hasil karya _ero-sensei_nya.

Langit berwarna jingga kemerahan dan Sang surya mulai kembali ke peraduannya, semakin lama semakin menutupi dirinya di balik awan, dan tak lama akan di gantikan oleh Sang bulan. Sekelompok burung beterbangan di angkasa menuju tempat yang layak untuk ditempati di kala malam akan menjelang.

Sang Hokage ini berjalan meninggalkan bangunan itu, menyusuri jalanan dan melewati beberapa ruko penduduk. Banyak yang menyapa hokage ini, dan dibalas cengiran olehnya. Saat berada di depan kedai Ichiraku, aroma makanan kesukaannya menari di penciumannya, namun pemuda ini melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen. Apartemen baru yang telah dia beli seminggu sebelum menikah dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Tadaima…" ucapannya terdengar lemah, saat membuka pintu karena tak akan ada yang membalas salamnya.

"Okaerinasai…"

Sontak pemuda ini menoleh asal suara yang menjawab sapaannya. Dan muncullah sosok cantiknya dari arah dapur, dengan menggunakan celemek serta rambutnya yang panjang diikat tinggi.

"Heh… kenapa kau diam saja, Naruto… kau tak merindukanku, hm…?"

Sseett

Pemuda ini langsung memeluknya, tapi tangannya dengan giat meraba, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" teriak wanitanya sambil menahan geli

"Cuma ingin memastikan, Sakura-chan… apa kau memang istriku?"

"Apa maksudmu? cepat mandi, sudah itu kita makan, aku sudah memasakkan makanan yang enak…"

"Yah… dan aku pun tak sabar mencicipi hidangan penutupnya." Seringai pemuda ini terlihat di mata istrinya, dan rona merah merambat di wajahnya ketika mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Naruto, bagaimana masakanku enak kan, sudah ada kemajuan?" Tanya istrinya ketika usai makan dan sekarang telah berada di kamar mereka

"Huh… ngga enak"

"Kamu serius Naruto?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada yang tak percaya

"Justru kau yang enak, Sakura-chan…"

Kyaaaaaa

Dengan cepat pemuda ini menggendong istrinya layaknya seorang pangeran yang menggendong Cinderella, dan mendaratkannya dengan hati-hati di tempat yang selalu mereka jadikan untuk memadu kasih. Kemudian pemuda itu telah berada di atas tubuh miliknya dengan menumpu kedua lengan di sisi istrinya.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemudanya

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto," Balas wanitanya

"Benarkah itu?" senyum dan bahagia terlukis di wajah pemuda tampan ini. Dan wanitanya pun membalas senyum pemuda yang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Kedua lengannya yang putih dia kalungkan pada leher pemudanya, menarik kepalanya agar bibir di didepannya berlabuh kepadanya.

Sang ratu serta peri-perinya tak ada malam ini. Namun air tumpah dari langit membasahi bumi, mengguyur dengan derasnya. Suara gemercik air menimbulkan nada-nada yang indah, mengiringi alunan melodi cinta yang mereka ciptakan. Hawa begitu dingin, tapi dua insan ini membagi kehangatan dengan saling membagi dan mengasihi.

_Aku bisa menunggumu berjam-jam_

_Aku bisa menunggumu berhari-hari_

_Aku pun bisa menunggumu bertahun-tahun_

_Karena aku yakin, kita pastinya akan bertemu kembali_

_Dan juga cintaku tak akan pernah lelah menantimu_

_Walau kau tak ada disampingku_

_Namun bayangmu selalu ada disisiku_

_Tahukah kau kenapa?_

_Karena di mataku. sudah lama tak ada wanita lain_

_Selain kau_

* * *

Suara cicitan burung-burung bersahutan terdengar. Dan Sang surya telah kembali dengan mengeluarkan sejuta pesonanya, memberikan terangnya dunia, dan menyinari alam yang indah. Menandakan malam telah tergantikan dengan pagi yang menyejukkan. Seorang pemuda telah terbangun dari tadi dan hanya menatap sosok cantik didekapannya.

"Sakura-chan… bangun," bisik suaminya

"Ngg… aku masih ngantuk, Naruto," jawab istrinya dengan suara memelas

"Wajahmu kenapa pucat, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan"

"Aku tak akan tenang jika meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku harus membawamu ke Tsunade-_baachan_."

"Tak perlu, Naru-"

"Jangan keras kepala!" Dan sang istri pun terdiam dan menuruti suaminya

Sesampainya di rumah sakit...

"Selamat, Naruto kau akan jadi ayah…" ucap wanita yang umurnya terbilang tua namun wajahnya begitu awet muda, setelah memeriksa istri dari hokage ini sekaligus mantan muridnya

"Maksud Baachan?" tanya pemuda ini yang masih bingung

"Sakura hamil, _Baka? _jawab wanita ini dengan suara yang keras, "istrimu ini dari dua minggu lalu pergi ke desa Iwagakure kan, untung kandungannya sangat sehat, usia kandungannya telah masuk tiga minggu, kalau saja istrimu ini bukan ninja yang hebat, pastinya dia akan mengalami keguguran saat perjalanan ke desa itu."

Pemuda ini tak mendengar seksama apa yang dikatakan mantan hokage ini, yang dia lihat hanya bibir yang bergerak-gerak di depannya, karena dia tidak focus, pikirannya berkecamuk.

'Sakura-chan hamil… Sakura mengandung anakku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan seketika suara membahana ditiap-tiap kamar dan mengagetkan sejumlah orang yang berobat.

"KYAAAA…. ISTRIKU HAMIL, AKU AKAN JADI _OTOUSAN, DATTEBAYOOO…"_

_Duuaaggh_

_Bruukk_

Sang istri hanya memandang kasihan kepada suaminya yang tertempel di tembok. Karena mantan gurunya telah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

* * *

**~Tsuzuku ~**

Aisatsu, Minna-san… ini bisa dikatakan lanjutn dari chap sblmnya, gomen klo masih ada kekurangan… Semoga tak mengecewakan… N mohon bantuannya *ojigi 2x*

Lagu Soba ni iru ne lebih menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang berhubungan jarak jauh, meskipun waktu dan jarak yang terlampau jauh namun selalu setia menanti. Walau kurang match di fict ini karena Sakura hanya terpisah sebentar saja dengan Naruto. Yuki paksa2in ni lgu msuk di fict ini,hehe,,.jd Yuki cuma ambil 3 bait aja. Karena ini lagu favorit Yuki spanjang masa …fufufu..

Untuk 'Way to Love' bakalan nyusul lho, dtunggu y…

Dan buat yg repyu,

Kurosaki Kuchiki: Kuro-san ga bdoh kok… heh.. arigatou repyuny..

The Red Phantom : Waaaa… Yuki kn ga buat lemon.. tp agk mengarah kesitu si..xixixi… arigatou yah…

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : Arigatou ne… dah ninggalin jejak…^_^

Fujaru : heh, mang mesum dkit sih, kn naruto berguru ma Ero-sensei,hehe…makasih dah mo ngrepyu…xixixi

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: Kyaaaaaa….Nda nyangka Night-san mo ngbc fict Yuki, seneng bgt *jingkrak-jingkrak* …Doumo Arigatou Night

Wi3nter : Duhh…mksi pujiannya..nih da Yuki update, dah dibaca kn…moga nda mengcewakan…

karinuuzumaki: Waaaww…Karin-san arigatou sarannya..N mksi dah mo bc fict Yuki

Staacha : Haa..keren?... Yuki jd malu hehe.. Arigatooouuuuuuuuuu

Thia2rh: Nih, dah update, mksi y Thia-san

MarMoet Hime Chan: Kembang gula plus semut? Yahh…hbis dong dah dikerubutin semut, Yuki kn mau..hehe.. arigatou Hime-chan

Kuromaki Shana : Kyaaaaa, Imoutoku… uda nda mrh kn, uda Nee ksi tau lho… repyu y, awas klo nda, Nee gaplok jg lho…Nih angpau nya, soalny Nee gak puny ide buat fic special buat Shana, awalny mo buat pair GaaIno tp buntu sangat ni otak..Gomen yah!

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada: Bahasa indah buanget?, Waaaaa, pdhl kosa kata Yuki ancur2an lho… Hontouni arigatou Rin-san

Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls: Yuki mangglnya Cherry-san yah… Thanks bgt, aplg jd perepyu prtama..hohoho…

Makasih bwt kalian yg uda ngfave N jg yg ga smpet ngrepyu…*Ojigi2x*..

Wasurenai, Click the box…R E V I E W

**The Next Chapter!**

~ Hatiku terlanjur untuknya~

"Na-naruto-kun…beri aku kesempatan," lirih gadis bermata indigo, rambut panjangnya melambai ditiup semilir angin. Isakannya telah jatuh di kedua pipinya membentuk aliran sungai kecil

"Aku tak bisa, Hinata… aku tak sanggup menyakitimu," balas pemuda bermata _saphire_ ini

"A-apa kau yakin, hatinya akan sepenuhnya buatmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tahu kalau aku hanya sebagai pelarian, tapi aku sangat bahagia karena dengan itu, aku akan selalu setia melindunginya, maafkan aku, Hinata…"

Pemuda ini beranjak meninggalkan gadis yang sangat mengharapkannya. Ingin cepat meninggalkannya karena tak sanggup melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan terbingkai di wajah gadis itu. Namun…

Buuggh

Gadis itu menabraknya, mendekapnya dari belakang, menghentikan langkah pemuda ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Hinata…" tak ada sahutan yang didengarnya, hanya isakan lirih yang ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Pemuda itu pun berbalik, membalas dekapan gadis didepannya.

Padang rumput yang jadi pijakan mereka, bergerak melambai tertiup angin, dan tak disadari seorang gadis yang agak jauh dari mereka melihat momen itu dari balik pohon.

Songfic " Ku ingin Setia" by Armada


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**NaruSaku ga Monogatari © Yuki Tsukushi**

**Canon, OOC, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

Yonde Kudasai

.

.

Chapter 3

~Hatiku Terlanjur Untuknya~

.

.

Pemuda itu mengelus perut seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah pemuda ini yang memiliki warna rambut secerah sang Surya, begitu bahagia, senyum terukir tak pernah hilang di bibirnya. Sebulan yang lalu, setelah dia tahu bahwa istrinya tengah hamil, dirinya begitu amat bahagia. Rasa pedulinya bertambah besar, tak ingin sesuatu yang menimpa pada istrinya dan tiap kali dia tak pernah tidak menyentuh bagian yang telah menjadi tempat hasil benihnya.

Dia pun merunduk, mengganti pijakan kakinya dengan kedua lutunya untuk berdiri, agar kepalanya bisa berhadapan dengan perut istrinya, dia tarik perlahan pinggang di depannya, agar bisa mendekat kepadanya, kemudian dipeluk dan dikecupnya. Mengecup perut istrinya yang mulai sedikit membesar sembari menutup mata, mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sayang dan setelah itu diusapnya kembali.

"Naruto _baka_, berhenti mengelus perutku seperti itu!" seru wanita berambut pink ini, seraya melepaskan sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

"Tapi aku suka Sakura-_chan_," kilah pemuda ini yang sekaligus telah menjadi Hokage, kemudian bangun dari posisinya, berdiri berhadapan dengan wanitanya

"Tapi geli… awas, kalau kau mulai mesum!"

"Hehe… Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya kau mulai gendut."

Walau usia kandungannya masih menginjak dua bulan lebih, namun kedua pipi wanita ini sedikit bertambah _chubby_, dan pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya pun mulai berisi.

"Benarkah Naruto?" tanya istrinya dengan mimik yang serius. Suaminya justru heran melihat gelagat istrinya, dia pikir istrinya akan marah dan melakukan 'hal' yang biasa dilakukan istrinya jika marah, tapi justru ini di luar perkiraannya.

"…kalau begitu aku harus mengurangi porsi makanku."

"Eh, jangan Sakura-_chan_… buah hati kita bagaimana? Justru aku suka seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu, hmm?"

Suaminya mendekatinya dan kedua tangannya memeluk punggung istrinya agar bersandar kepadanya. Dan sebuah ucapan yang begitu dekat menyapa alat pendengaran wanita ini.

"Sakura, kau bertambah…**sek-si**!" Rona kemerahan muncul dikedua pipinya, sehingga wajahnya, dia tenggelamkan didada suaminya.

"Hei, kau malu yah, haha…" ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah kemudian mencium puncak kepala yang dipenuhi rambut halus sewarna dengan bunga musim semi.

Posisinya masih seperti itu, memeluk istrinya. Ada kehangatan tersendiri yang membuat dia sangat senang jika dia mendekapnya, sehingga perlakuan itu tak pernah absen.

"Sakura-_chan_, kalau seperti ini, aku tidak yakin tak berbuat macam-macam kepadamu."

"NARRUUTOOO!" Istrinya mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tapi…

"Eit, kau tidak boleh begitu Sakura-chan, kau sedang hamil." Digenggamnya kedua tangan istrinya, diangkatnya dan dia kecup bergantian dan kembali menatap wajah istrinya.

"Apa salah, mesum dengan istri sendiri?" Kepalanya dia dekatkan dengan kepala istrinya, sehingga kening mereka menempel, dan jarak mata diantara mereka sangat sempit.

"Tapi kau tahu 'kan kondisiku sekarang, jadi tahan dulu."

"Eh, yang mengajakmu melakukan 'itu' siapa?"

"NARRUU-"

CUPP

"Aku hanya menggodamu, aku mandi dulu!"

BLAMM

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras, dengan kecepatan kilat, dia telah berada di ruangan kecil untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia tak ingin mendapatkan semacam sentuhan 'halus' yang bisa membuat badannya terasa remuk. Namun kecupan singkat sempat dia berikan kepada istrinya, tepat di bibir mungilnya.

Terlihat wanita itu cemberut melihat kelakuan suaminya, namun raut wajahnya berubah, timbul sebuah senyuman yang manis di wajah cantik wanita ini, istri yang sangat dicintai oleh Hokage keenam. Dia pun menyentuh perutnya, yang ditutupi kain yang mampu menghangatkan dirinya, sambil berdiri dekat jendela, dan melihat sang Fajar yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, tepat di ufuk barat. Warna jingga kemerahan menghiasinya, memberikan pesona pada langit dengan coraknya yang begitu indah.

"Hai, malaikat kecilku, kau tahu? Ayahmu itu sangat bodoh." ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya, berbicara dengan buah hatinya yang masih berada dikandungan.

"Tapi ibu sangat peduli padanya…"

.

.

CEKLEK

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu keluar, telah selesai melakukan ritual mandinya. Handuk yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya, melilit di bagian pinggangnya, dan tampaklah tubuh bagian atasnya. Rambut pirangnya yang basah, menimbulkan rintikan air yang jatuh pada dada bidangnya, serta otot-otot perut yang terbentuk menjadi semacam kotak-kotak. Aroma citrus menyebar ke penjuru ruang, sehingga wanita itu yang masih saja berada dekat jendela menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar. Wanita itu menoleh melihat tubuh bagian atas suaminya yang terekspos jelas, dengan kulit tan-nya yang masih belum kering, dikarenakan buliran air yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Rona merah jambu membias di kedua pipinya, entah kenapa dia merasa malu melihat tubuh suaminya, padahal sebelumnya dia seringkali melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau masih saja berdiri disitu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati istrinya. Sedang yang akan didekati, mengerjapkan mata, rona wajahnya pun semakin bertambah.

"A-aku… ingin…"

"Ingin apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya, ingin mendengar jelas apa yang diinginkan oleh istrinya.

"Aku ingin… RAMEN!"

"Eh…"

"Bukan aku yang mau, tapi…" ucapnya, sambil mengambil tangan kanan suaminya, dan membawanya untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"…buah hati kita yang memintanya, Naruto." Lagi-lagi senyum lebarnya menghiasi wajahnya, kening istrinya pun dikecupnya.

"Sepertinya buah hati kita akan mirip denganmu."

"Yah… Dan jika perempuan, moga cantik sepertimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat bergulir, warna kelam pun telah terbentang dengan luas, dan jutaan kilauan kecil pun menempel di sana, ditemani dengan sang Ratu malam yang biasanya berbentuk bulat penuh, namun sekarang hanya berbentuk sabit. Namun cahayanya tak mengurangi terangnya pada malam ini, masih sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Terlihat istri dari Rokudaime, sedang terbaring di atas futon. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dikarenakan habis bepergian bersama suaminya ke Kedai Ichiraku, untuk memenuhi permintaan si kecil yang masih dikandungnya. Sebelumnya, suaminya ingin menggunakan jurus teleportnya, agar bisa cepat sampai di Kedai itu, tapi wanita ini menolaknya, dia ingin berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang rasa lelah mulai cepat merasukinya semenjak dirinya tengah mengandung.

Matanya masih belum terpejam, dirinya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Apalagi dia masih sendiri terbaring, tak ada suaminya yang sering menemaninya.

"Eh, Kau belum tidur Sakura?" Tampaklah pemuda dengan jabrik kuning serta tiga goresan samar di kedua pipinya membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang ditempati istrinya, sekaligus kamar mereka berdua, tempat yang selalu menjadi saksi, melihat dua insan ini selalu berbagi kehangatan.

"Ini karena kau, kenapa kau lama sekali sih, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya melaporkan tentang tugas misinya dari Suna."

"Iyah, tapi kenapa lama sekali? Dan juga kenapa melapornya tidak di kantor Hokage saja?"

"Mereka tadi tak sempat, Sakura…" kilah pemuda ini sambil membuka sebuah lemari, mengambil pakaian tidur dan mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan sebelumnya.

"… lagipula kami baru berbicara seperti itu, seperti waktu kita masih menjadi tim dulu. Biasanya 'kan kau sering tidur duluan dibandingkan aku, Sakura."

Tak ada sahutan yang dtangkap oleh alat pendengarannya, dia hanya melihat istrinya berganti posisi dengan membalikkan tubuhnya. Pemuda ini hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah istrinya. Kemudian, dia pun mendekat, menuju tempat istrinya berbaring.

Wanita ini merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, dan sebuah sentuhan hangat karena kecupan lembut mendarat dikepala dan pundaknya yang sedikit terbuka, karena dia hanya memakai terusan panjang tanpa lengan.

"Kau takut tidur sendirian, hm?" tanyanya sambil menarik tubuh istrinya, mendekapnya agar kepala istrinya bersandar pada dadanya.

"Tenanglah, aku sekarang di sini, di dekatmu…" bisiknya.

Wanita itu pun berbalik, dan mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat wajah suaminya menunduk tengah menatapnya, tangan kanannya dia julurkan untuk menyentuh wajah suaminya. Mata mereka saling menatap, Sapphire dan Emerald bertemu. Saling meneliti tiap inci wajah di depannya. Tak ada kata yang terucap, semua menjadi bisu. Wanita ini melihat kilauan yang terpancar dari mata suaminya, dan yang dia temukan sebuah perasaan tulus yang dimiliki suaminya untuk dirinya.

Tangan wanita ini pun bergerak, merambat menuju bagian belakang kepala pemuda ini, sehingga menyentuh rambutnya yang halus. Kemudian dia menariknya perlahan, agar mendekat kepadanya. Dan wanita ini pun lebih dulu mengecup bibir suaminya. Pemuda itu terkejut, tapi dia pun membalas, membalas ciuman yang dilakukan bibir mungil yang telah jadi miliknya dengan begitu lembut, dan semakin menambah eratan pelukannya.

Dada wanita ini terasa bergejolak, entah kenapa ciuman suaminya membuatnya terasa nyaman, sehingga aktifitas itu berlangsung lama dan terhenti ketika mereka mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara. Keduanya terlihat menarik nafas, dan sedikit rona menghiasai wajah mereka. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk saat mereka saling memandang.

Pemuda ini mengecup dahi istrinya agak lama dan masih merangkul tubuh istrinya .

"Tidurlah, Sakura-chan…"

"Oyasumi, Naruto…"

Dan wanita ini bersandar di dada suaminya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang mengeluarkan aroma citrus. Sedangkan pemuda ini mengusap kepala istrinya, layaknya menenangkan untuk membuatnya menutup mata.

"Sepertinya kau mulai manja. Tapi aku suka kalau kau seperti ini."

Bibirnya tersungging manis, mendengar ucapan pemuda yang memeluknya. Ada rasa yang tak bisa dia gambarkan jelas pada saat ini, berada didekapan suaminya. Apakah rasa bahagia dan tak ingin jika suaminya meninggalkannya atau dikarenakan dia tengah hamil dan membutuhkan suatu perhatian yang lebih. Dia pun membalas memeluknya, memeluknya begiu erat, hingga aroma suaminya begitu jelas di indera penciumannya. Meresapi kehangatan yang selalu diberikan untuknya, sehingga mengantarkan dia pada bunga mimpi indahnya.

Pemuda itu pun menutup mata, dan tak melepaskan kehangatan yang diberikan hanya untuk wanita yang kini peluknya.

'Entah kenapa, aku selalu ingin memelukmu, Sakura.'

.

.

_Kau milikku, dan ku milikmu_

_Senantiasa menjagamu_

_Menjagamu dari semua yang mengusikmu_

_._

_Mendekapmu begitu erat_

_Merasakan kehangatan _

_Yang hanya kuberikan kepadamu_

_Agar kau tenang disisiku_

_Karena hatiku _

_Selalu ingin melindungimu…_

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang, dengan sang Surya yang mulai memperlihatkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit dengan sinarnya yang kemilau, menerobos pelosok Bumi ini.

"Hooeek… Hoooeek…"

Pemuda ini terbangun, ketika mendengar istrinya mengalami _morning-sickness_ . Dan dengan cepat, menuju ke kamar mandi, tepat istrinya sedang berada. Dia pun mendekatinya, dan memijit-mijit perlahan leher belakangnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Sakura-chan."

"Ta-tapi aku harus kerja, Naruto."

"Lebih baik kau dirumah saja. Aku nanti akan memberitahukan Tsunade-baachan tentang kondisimu. Apalagi wajahmu begitu pucat. Sakura-chan."

"…"

Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran terhadap wanita di depannya.

"Naruto, rasa mual kerap kali dirasakan oleh wanita yang tengah hamil. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau aku bilang tak boleh, yah tak boleh! Aku ini suamimu, kau harus menuruti perintahku!"

Wanita itu sedikit berjengit melihat pemuda di depannya menampakkan wajah yang jarang diperlihatkan kepadanya.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Wajahnya melembut, setelah sebelumnya wajahnya terlihat serius dengan rahang yang mengeras..

"Aku akan memanggil Ino untuk menemanimu seharian."

"Itu tak perlu, Naruto."

"Hei, kau pasti kesepian dirumah. Kumohon obatilah rasa khawatirku ini, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pintu apartemen yang dimiliki oleh Hokage keenam ini. Seorang wanita bermata emerald membuka pintu.

"Ino-_pig_!" serunya

"Forehead, kau tak mengijinkan aku masuk, heh?" ucapnya sambil masuk tanpa ada permintaan dari tuan rumah. Gadis berambut pirang ini langsung menempati sebuah sofa berwarna merah maroon, dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Huh, tanpa memintamu, kau pun akan duluan masuk, Ino _Pig." _Wanita ini pun mengikuti sahabatnya dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi si _Baka_ itu yang menyuruhmu ke sini?"

"Kau masih menyebutnya seperti itu. Apa tak ada sebutan yang cukup mesra selain itu?"

"_Baka_ sangat cocok untuknya. Aku sedikit kesal kepadanya, menyuruhku hanya tinggal di rumah buatku bosan."

"Eh… Naruto sangat perhatian. Dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Apalagi usia kandunganmu masih muda."

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Bukannya membela, _Forehead_. Tapi dia begitu khawatir. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku sedang menjaga toko bungaku. Tapi dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu memelas dan memohon kepadaku, terpaksa aku mau menemanimu."

"Yah… Aku tahu si _Baka_ itu begitu khawatir kepadaku serta dengan bocah kecil ini." ungkapnya seraya mengelus perutnya. Dan mereka pun mulai mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, kadang wajah mereka berubah serius atau suara tawa membahana di ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Hokage telah sampai di ruangannya. Padahal sebelumnya dia singgah di toko bunga Yamanaka, untuk meminta Ino menemani Sakura, dan untungnya Ino menyetujuinya. Kemudian setelah itu dia ke rumah sakit, tempat istrinya bekerja, untuk menemui mantan Hokage yang sekarang telah menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa istrinya belum bisa melaksanakan tugas seperti biasanya.

Putaran waktu dapat dilihat dari keadaan atau perubahan langit yang begitu cerah. Sekumpulan kapas-kapas nan putih berarak-arak, berkumpul dan menggabungkan diri sehingga menciptakan suatu bentuk yang unik, yang kadang bentuknya menyerupai atau meniru sesuatu. Menutupi sebagian bentangan biru, dan menghalangi sinar yang menerobos agar cahayanya yang terang tak terlalu menyengat isi bumi yang seakan melindungi yang berada di bawahnya.

Terlihat wajahnya sudah mulai bosan melihat sekumpulan berkas-berkas yang berada di depannya. Menyimak susunan huruf-huruf yang berasal dari pena hitam, yang berisikan permintaan bantuan dari desa lain, memikirkan siapa-siapa yang akan melaksanakan misi-misi ini. Membaca dan mempelajari semua data-data sekolah ninja, dan keadaan desa ini.

SREETT

"Eh…?"

Saat berkas terakhir telah dia baca dan menaruhnya di samping kanannya, ada semacam kertas kecil yang sangat beda dengan surat-surat resmi lainnya. Dia pun mulai membaca isi dari surat itu.

.

_Naruto kun,_

_Aku ingin menemuimu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan_

_Temui aku di tempat latihan kita dulu_

_Aku akan menunggumu saat mentari membumbung tinggi_

_Ku mohon kau datang…_

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_._

"Hinata…." gumamnya. Dia menoleh ke jendela, melihat langit di luar sana. Melihat Mentari yang mengeluarkan cahayanya yang terik, menandakan sekarang adalah waktu petang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Forehead?_" tanyanya saat mendekati Sakura yang kelihatan sibuk di dapur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Dia melihat sahabatnya sedang menyiapkan bento, membuat onigiri atau nasi kepal yang sedang hangat, dan membentuknya menjadi segitiga atau bulat. mengisinya dengan tuna dan umeboshi. Kemudian dia menutupinya lagi dan melilitkan nori di sampingnya, tak lupa menaburkan denbu dan wijen. Dia menatanya pada sebuah kotak agar terlihat cocok dan sedap dipandang. Ditambah dengan sayuran dan lauk.

"Ini buat Naruto, kau mulai peduli padanya,heh?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihat dia makan ramen terus!"

"Ah… Itu sama saja, kau memang peduli padanya kan?"

"…"

Dia tak menjawab, namun timbul rona kemerahan di wajah bermata emerald ini, sehingga gadis di dekatnya tersenyum melihatnya. Baru kali ini gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna biru pudar ini melihat sahabatnya merona malu, sebelumnya dia pernah melihatnya saat menjadi _genin, _merona di saat berada dekat dengan seorang pemuda yang disukai oleh sahabatnya. Pemuda yang sempat membuat mereka bertarung karena sama-sama menyukai pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar bekal itu buat suamimu, heh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu tentu. Sekarang 'kan waktunya makan siang. Kau jaga rumah yah!"

"Huh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah hamparan hijau yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon-pohon dengan angin yang berhembus, membuat padang rumput itu bergoyang. Walau sekarang, panas begitu terik, namun hawa di tempat ini begitu nyaman. Terlihat di bawah pohon, seorang gadis berambut lavender duduk, dan sedang menunggu seseorang. Raut wajahnya begitu pucat dan tak menampik kesedihan sedang menaungi raut wajahnya.

'Aku harap kau datang, Naruto-kun.'

Dia belum beranjak, masih setia berada diposisinya. Menunggu seorang pemuda yang sangat dia kagumi sejak kecil, dan rasa kagum itu tumbuh menjadi benih-benih cinta seiring umurnya bertambah dewasa. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada batang pohon yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Kedua kelopaknya dia pejamkan, menikmati sensasi semilir angin yang menerpanya. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, dan membukanya kembali. Berharap orang yang ditunggu-tunggu telah ada di depannya.

Waktu bergulir, namun dia masih tetap saja menantinya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya kembali, ingin beristirahat sejenak. Namun ada bayangan hitam yang mampu mengusiknya untuk membuka matanya. Lavendernya terlihat, dan mata itu menangkap kilatan kuning yang akan menghampirinya. Dan muncullah sosok yang telah dia tunggu sejak dari tadi, sedang berdiri di depannya.

Gadis itu pun cepat berdiri dan mendekati pemuda di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun…"

.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata? Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu. Kenapa kau tak datang di acara pernikahanku?" tanyanya sambil menunggu jawaban gadis yang tengah menunduk.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Saat itu a-aku tak enak badan. Gomen, Naruto-kun." ungkapnya sambil menatap _sapphire_ di depannya.

"Hehe… tak masalah." Nyengir lebarnya mampu membuat wajah gadis ini merah padam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, Hinata?"

"A-aku…" Tubuhnya menjadi gugup, susah mengatakan maksud dari hatinya. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"A-aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu sejak lama, Naruto-kun."

"Eh…?"

Dan keberanian gadis ini muncul, mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah lama dia pendam. Dan setiap ucapannya sangat jelas, tak terbata-bata.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya."

"Soal itu, aku masih ingat itu, Hinata. Jujur, kau melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku tak sangka kau mengorbankan dirimu di saat aku sedang melawan Pain."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menolongmu. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, asal kau bisa selamat..." Naruto tak menjawab, dia mendengar baik-baik ucapan tulus seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang menahan air mata yang terbendung.

"… kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seorang yang kuat, dengan semangat dan senyummu yang kau perlihatkan, itu membuatku berubah. Sehingga aku selalu mengikutimu, menunggu untuk mendekatimu. Dan berharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku dan bisa menyambutnya dengan senyumanmu yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, tapi… Aku tak bisa!"

"Karena kau tak pernah membuka hatimu sedikit saja untukku! Kau tak pernah melihatku! Tanpa kau diriku lemah, tanpa sinarmu aku tak kuasa menahan tubuhku. Kaulah matahariku. Matahari yang senantiasa menerangiku dan menuntunku ke jalan yang benar. Dan aku merasa cahaya itu mulai redup, saat… saat sudah ada yang memiliknya. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersanding, itu membuatku sakit, sehingga aku tak hadir mengucapkan selamat kepadamu." Buliran itu pun jatuh, karena sudah tak mampu menahan bendungan di pelupuknya.

"Hinata… Aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini, aku sangat tahu rasanya. Merasakan perasaan yang mendalam, yang belum tentu akan dibalas. Aku pernah mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini, dengan membuka hatiku, dan ingin mendekatimu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin, tapi hatiku tak bisa. Hatiku sudah terlanjur untuknya."

"Tapi kali ini beri aku kesempatan, Naruto kun," lirih gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo, melambai ditiup semilir angin. Isakannya membentuk aliran sungai kecil.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Aku tak bisa… aku tak sanggup menyakitimu apalagi menyakitinya," balas pemuda bermata _saphire_ ini

"A-apa kau yakin, hatinya akan sepenuhnya buatmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku mungkin hanya sebagai pelarian, tapi aku begitu mencintainya, aku sangat bahagia karena dengan itu aku selalu setia melindunginya, maafkan aku, Hinata…"

Pemuda ini beranjak meninggalkan gadis yang sangat mengharapkannya. Ingin cepat meninggalkannya karena tak sanggup melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan terbingkai di wajah gadis itu. Namun…

Buuggh

Gadis itu menabraknya, mendekapnya dari belakang, menghentikan langkah pemuda ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Hinata…" tak ada sahutan yang didengarnya, hanya isakan lirih yang ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Pemuda itu pun berbalik, membalas dekapan gadis didepannya. Padang rumput yang jadi pijakan mereka, bergerak melambai tertiup angin, dan tak disadari seorang gadis yang agak jauh dari mereka, sejak tadi melihat momen itu dari balik pohon.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka, dimana gadis ini belum mau melepas dekapan pemuda ini, justru bertambah erat saja.

"Hinata…" Dia memegang kedua pundaknya, dengan perlahan mendorongnya, agar pelukan gadis ini terlepas. Sehingga rangkulan gadis ini pun terlepas.

"Bukalah hatimu untuk seseorang, jika ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, berusahalah untuk melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku."

Sebuah senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya. 'Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya, Naruto-kun. hatiku pun sudah terpaut padamu' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata. Moga kau dapat kebahagiaan. Aku pamit."

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau ingin mencobanya, Ino_ Pig?_"

"Eh… err, aku masih kenyang."

"Kau takut memakannya yah! Ini tidak mengerikan, justru sangat enak, Naruto pernah mencicipinya dan dia menyukainya!"

Gadis di depannya sedikit berjengit, melihat sahabatnya mulai mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api.

'Ah, wanita hamil memang agak sensitif,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ba-baiklah… aku akan men-" perkataannya terputus saat melihat reaksi Sakura yang janggal.

"Hhoeek…" Wanita berambut sewarna bunga semi itu, terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi sembari menutup mulutnya. Dan Ino pun mengikutinya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membawakan bento ini, _Forehead_. " kata gadis ini setelah sahabatnya telah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya wanita ini dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kenapa harus repot? Aku ini sahabatmu, _baka_!"

"Baiklah… Ino _Pig, _sehabis dari sana kau tak perlu datang lagi untuk menemaniku."

"Eh… Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tak lama lagi Naruto akan datang. Aku juga ingin beristirahat tanpa diganggu olehmu." Yang mendengarnya memasang muka masam.

"Heh, kalau seandainya saja suamimu itu tidak memohon seperti itu, aku tak mau menemanimu."

"Haha… Aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih _Ino-pig_."

.

.

Gadis ini telah sampai di kantor Hokage, dan dia pun berpapasan dengan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional.

"Shizune-_san_, apa Naruto ada di ruangannya?"  
"Aa'… _Ino-chan_, sepertinya Naruto keluar."

"Apa dia keluar makan siang? Bagaimana nasib bento ini?"

"Eh… Sakura-_chan _yang membuatnya yah. Taruh di ruangannya saja pasti Naruto mampu menghabiskannya. Apalagi itu buatan Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah… Arigatou Shizune-san."

"_Doitashimashite_…"

Dia pun membuka pintu ruangan Hokage tersebut. Rasa sunyi menyambutnya, dan dia berjalan menuju meja yang di atasnya memiliki banyak tumpukan buku, untuk meletakkan bento buatan dari sahabatnya. Saat itu juga dia melihat kertas yang menarik perhatiannya, sehingga gadis Yamanaka ini membacanya.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Pemuda ini pun mundur beberapa langkah, walau tak ada sahutan yang di dengarnya. Dan berbalik, meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan gadis yang masih saja menatapnya, menatap kepergian pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

Dia masih berdiri, memandang ke depan, walau sosok pemuda itu sudah tak tampak di pandangannya. Wajahnya begitu sendu, dan kelihatan pucat, ditambah aliran air yang masih mengalir dari kedua matanya, ditambah nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak.

Gadis yang berada pada balik pohoh, belum beranjak dari tempat itu, Dia masih melihat gadis berambut panjang itu. Dan sontak dia terkejut ketika objek pandangannya terjatuh.

"HINATA!" Dengan segera, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ berlari, dan mendekatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang rupanya." kata wanita yang telah resmi berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki setelah membuka pintu.

"Heh, jadi kau tak senang jika aku pulang?"

"Bukan begitu, _baka_. Kau lebih cepat sejam dari waktu biasanya."

"Aku hanya ingin ada di rumah. Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Memangnya ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mendekati suaminya.

"Hmm…." gumamnya seraya berpikir.

"Naruto, ada apa sih?"

CUPP

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Haha… Kau penasaran yah?"

"Dasar, Naruto _BAKA!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa yang telah terjadi kepada Hinata?" tanyanya kepada seorang tabib, setelah memeriksa kondisi anaknya.

"Kondisinya sangat lemah. Sepertinya dia jarang makan."

"APA! Itu tak mungkin."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membebaninya _Hiashi-sama_. Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu kondisinya akan bertambah parah. Kelihatannya dia tak punya semangat untuk hidup."

Bukan lelaki tua ini saja yang terkejut, tetapi seorang pemuda yang juga memiliki rambut panjang, suatu khas dari keturunan hyuuga, yang berwarna kecoklatan. Pemuda ini sangat tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada saudara sepupunya karena dia sering memperhatikannya. Dia pula yang menemukan Ino berada di depan kediamaan Hyuuga yang sedang membawa Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Neji, apa benar Hinata seperti itu?"

"Benar, ojisan… dia sangat jarang untuk makan dan selalu berdiam diri di kamar."

"Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Ceritakan kepadaku, Neji!"

Pemuda ini memandang pamannya dengan iba, dikarenakan raut wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kenapa kau belum tidur? Ada yang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanyanya saat dia membalikkan posisinya, dan melihat suaminya tengah memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Eh… tak ada Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tak bisa tidur." jawabnya seraya mengubah posisinya agar berhadapan dengan istrinya dan dia mengusap rambutnya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm…" gumamnya sambil membuka matanya. Terlihat, rasa kantuk mulai menguasai istrinya.

"Jika saja ada sesuatu yang menimpa kita, kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, Sakura?" Tangannya yang tadinya berada di kepalanya, kini turun mengusap pipi wanita ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Tentu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Benarkah? Kau melakukan itu karena apa?"

"Hm… Itu karena… karena aku istrimu 'kan." Pemuda ini tersenyum mendengarnya, namun di sudut hatinya, bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar. Walau wanita yang dari dulu dipujanya, sekarang menjadi miliknya dan memberikan perhatian kepadanya, istrinya belum pernah mengatakan perihal perasaannya kepada dirinya. Dia butuh kalimat itu, untuk meyakinkan semua sikap yang dilakukan untuknya. Yah, pemuda ini menginginkan kepastian apakah perasaannya ini dibalas olehnya.

"Yah, karena kau istriku." Dia memeluknya, sehingga wanitanya berlabuh pada dada bidangnya.

'_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, seperti kau selalu ada di dekatku. Maaf, aku belum bisa mengatakannya.'_

Dua insan ini pun tertidur, sembari membagi kehangatan dengan saling mendekap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Dia terkejut melihat seseorang yang masuk di ruangannya. Orang yang tak dia sangka, yang telah mengetuk pintunya.

"Hiashi-_san_!"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Hokage-sama."

"Eh, kenapa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku teman baik Hinata dan Neji, Hiashi-san."

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kepadamu."

"Bantuan apa? Aku akan membantu, Hiashi-san, jika aku mampu."

"Kau pasti mampu..." Sang Hokage ini menunggu permintaan dari ayah temannya.

"…aku ingin kau menikah dengan Hinata!"

**JDEERR**

Dia terkejut, bagaikan petir mengenai kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan dari lelaki berparas baya ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini, _Hiashi-sama_? Ini tak mungkin, aku sudah menikah."

"Aku tahu itu, 'Nak… Tapi Hinata sangat membutuhkanmu, dia sedang sekarat. Sebagai ayahnya, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika melihat kondisinya. Lagipula memiliki dua istri itu tidak dilarang oleh para leluhur kita."

Dari balik pintu, sosok wanita berambut sewarna bunga semi sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia pun juga terkejut mendengarnya sembari memeluk erat kotak bento yang ingin dia bawakan untuk suami tercintanya.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

.

.

* * *

Hai…minna, msh ingat fict ini?... moga aj msh ad yg ingat…Gomen ne, fict ini bru Yuki update, mgkn 3 bln lbih Yuki tlantarin …

**Special, Thanks to :**

**KataokaFidy**

**Tisa's Flower Re-bloom**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**Sabaku Tema-chan**

**Wi3nter**

**Amamia Shinya**

**Thaa Neko**

**Vvvv**

**Aika Namikaze**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Shu '7' S-F**

**kosukefan**

**Rie Hanakatsu**

**Hikari Meiko EunJo**

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Miya Hime Chan**

Mou ichido arigatou… yg udah ngfave atau pun yg kasih saran dan kritik, makasih bgt, bgmn pun Yuki msh blajar untuk jdi author yg lbih baik, karena Yuki sadar msh punya bnyk kkurangan… Mngenai fict ini, chap ini mulai ke inti mslhnya. Gomen sebelumnya. krn ini Canon Yuki gak brmaksud ngbashing Hinata, karena Yuki jg sk dngn chara ini (smua charanya Masashi-sensei Yuki sngt sk), tkutny nnti ad yg slh pham pas bc fict ini, ini cm bikinan Yuki kok, realnya kt tnggu aj dr Om Masashi yah, hehe… O'iya, Yuki gak jd msukin songfic dichap ini…

Jaa mata ne, the Next chapter!

Wasurenai, Click R E V I E W….^_^…


End file.
